


【锤火】Passionate Life

by yes9096



Series: Mixture [4]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Johnny Storm, Bottom!Johnny Storm, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 「Reflex」后续番外二。





	【锤火】Passionate Life

今天霹雳火感觉上有点恹恹的。他们窝在沙发上看租来的碟子，一部索尔没有看过的电影。早上两人都起得很晚，索尔吻醒他，在床上咬强尼的耳廓和后颈、把他吃抹干净，然后再起床用他们的午餐。如果周末外头下雨，一般他们都会选择待在家里靠书本、网络游戏、电影和性爱打发时间。

强尼不爱打扫卫生，作为一个大大咧咧的美国大男孩，他的房间长期维持着乱糟糟的状态。但如果索尔在厨房里面忙活，他会自觉地把衣服塞进洗衣机，然后等下再晾起来——只要他不贪方便直接把衣服烤干便万事大吉。

索尔知道强尼有点不对劲，但他没有主动去问——他知道强尼会告诉他，没事，他很好。相处过那么久之后，索尔已经自有一套和强尼共同生活的法则。某种程度上来说，强尼是个没长大的孩子，虽然他会考虑很多事情，然后尝试着自己去解决。这很好，索尔想，而这之后的事情，就是一个嘚瑟的小家伙在等待属于自己的奖励。

所以当索尔真心想要知道一些事情的时候，最好的办法就是憋着不问、等强尼主动开口。在忍耐这方面，索尔绝对能赢。

“我觉得我没有朋友。”电影看了一半，强尼突然这么说。其实电影情节有些无聊，但是看了开头不把它看完又不太合适。索尔歪过头来看着自己的情人，等待他说下半句。

但是强尼又不说了。他把脑袋靠在索尔的肩膀上，金棕色的短发摸上去毛茸茸的，像个小动物一样。索尔拿起遥控器按了暂停键，“怎么突然这么说？”你明明有很多朋友，索尔说。

强尼当然有很多朋友，多得让索尔嫉妒他们可以分散走强尼的注意力。无论走到哪里，有时候是酒吧或者街上，有时候出没在一起看比赛的观众席。他们都会热情地圈走自己怀里的这个家伙，他们灌他酒，一同对着火辣美女吹口哨，或者在赛道上比拼谁的机车最快到达终点。上次有个家伙勾住强尼的肩膀、在强尼走的时候拍了拍他的屁股，天知道索尔多么想掰断那人的手。

“那天我翻出自己的手机。”强尼又靠过来了一点，索尔能够感受到他比普通人稍烫的身体紧挨着自己，“发现通讯录里面的人，我记不住他们的名字到底是对应哪张脸。”

嗯哼。索尔笑笑，“记住那些家伙的名字对于你来说很重要？”

强尼摇摇头。不重要，他重复了一遍。他也许压根不知道自己不开心的点在哪里，“……我很羡慕有些人会有特别铁的朋友，如果有什么事情，第一时间就能马上想起对方。”

“你第一时间该想起我。”索尔语气变得鲁莽。他不该顺着这个小混蛋的话问下去，天知道他整天都在想些什么玩意儿。

“你不能算在朋友那一边，大块头。”强尼转过头来，“别人可不会和朋友上床。”如果因为和你当朋友而错过你的老二、那我可不干，他说。

索尔知道强尼过去的风流帐，他也知道什么是“炮友”。说实话，他并不太介意那些过去的事情——只要那些人不要没眼色地黏上他的小情人。“你就喜欢我的老二。”索尔把遥控器往旁边一扔，“那你干脆和我的老二说话得了。”

听出了索尔话里的醋意（真是可爱，居然和自己吃醋），强尼的心情似乎又好了些，“你在阿斯加德总有几个好朋友吧。”

“他们是我生死与共的好兄弟。”索尔口气放软，“就像你和本、还有里德他们一样。”就像是家人一样相处的朋友，索尔说。

强尼想了想，“可他们不爱听我说话。他们讨厌我总是没心没肺的，把我当成小孩子。”如果强尼想要把他们约去玩乐，他们说不准会义正言辞地教训自己一番。“你是个成年人了，强尼。”他能够模仿里德训人的脸，还有本——噢，那个家伙，简直恨不得把自己绑起来吊在树上只是为了让自己闭嘴。

“那么你理想中的好朋友是怎样的？”

“如果我碰到开心或者糟心的事情，我能够朝他噼里啪啦就是一通。我们可以一同出去玩乐，去冒险，去看没看过的世界。”或者去闯闯祸，强尼说，“会因为意见不合吵架，然后又和好……嗯，说不准。总之，就像外面的好朋友一样。”

“假如我不和你上床。”索尔停顿了一下，“——那我们大概能当好朋友。”

强尼扭过身子来，“那可不行。”该死的，他决定把那部无聊的电影忘掉。强尼撩起那件被索尔的肌肉撑得鼓鼓的T恤，摩挲着自己情人壮硕又迷人的身体。他可不能为了多一个朋友而放弃掉眼前的人，绝不，没得商量。

“强尼，你可不能随便碰‘好朋友’的老二。”索尔装作漫不经心的样子，饶有趣味地俯视着此刻跪在他双膝之间的小混蛋。耐不住性子的家伙。强尼已经解开了索尔裤子的腰带，把里面半硬的大家伙掏出来、在他的舌头上摩挲着。虽然早上才干过一回，但索尔对这个发展毫不意外。

强尼没有再说话，他的舌头只是专心地顺着那上头的青筋滑过去。真想看他被操得双腿发软的样子，索尔抓住强尼后脑勺的短发，享受这次突如其来的口活。如果强尼从囊袋一直舔到顶端，再来几次深入喉头的吞吐，这就是“你可以操我”的信号，索尔本来应该加大油门一路过去，但他现在热爱安全驾驶。

再等等，耐心会给你带来更好的。

“去他妈的好朋友。”强尼推了索尔一把，把他按在沙发上。他的声音听上去有些沙哑，不知道是不是因为刚刚被阴茎差点顶进喉咙的缘故，“干我，少废话。”

“可是我现在不想这么做。”睁眼说瞎话，索尔的阴茎明明硬得跟烙铁一样，烫得吓人，“因为我的情人太过于想要一个‘朋友’而打算把我晾在一旁。”

“忘掉那回事。”强尼嚷嚷道，“专心干我。快点。”

强尼干脆骑在索尔腰上。他喜欢在索尔的阴茎上磨蹭，然后扶着那根硬物慢慢进入自己。由自己主导的性爱很棒，但他更喜欢索尔耐心地给自己做扩张，然后把整个人的重量压下来、坚定而又粗暴地操他。他也喜欢被索尔进入的时候，那个男人势在必得的眼神就这么攥住自己的心脏，就像一只猎食中的兽王，用他的尖牙和利爪把自己的顾虑撕扯得体无完肤。专属于索尔的霸道，还有他不容置喙的占有，都让强尼感到心安。

他在那份强大的温柔中患得患失。过去他没有想过自己会过上这样的日子，即使当初和法兰奇结婚，现在最多也不过是试图在家里装出一副成年人的沉稳。没有人愿意被责任感束缚，但现在他乐意去承担——用一根绳子把索尔和自己绑在一起，然后两人没日没夜地做爱，分享生活中的酸甜苦辣。

强尼·斯托姆，你到底是撞了什么狗屎运才捡到这么个情人？但他不知道索尔也是这么想的：这个直率的、灵动的、诱人的可爱家伙。索尔心甘情愿地被他榨干——如果他能办到的话。

“你到底要不要干我！”强尼生气了，他张口咬住索尔的喉结，为自己不被接受的主动感到羞愧和愤怒。

“当然。”索尔翻身把他压在身下。屋子里仅有的昏暗光线被索尔整个躯体遮挡住，强尼睁开眼睛只能看见自己身上那个性感的男人，“——我要操你，把阴茎戳进你的身体，狠狠干你、侵犯你，直到把你脑子里面那点蠢得要死的念头全部撞开。”

“不许说我蠢得要死。”强尼脱掉自己的上衣，“那你就是蠢蛋的情人。”

索尔的手探进强尼双腿间，恰到好处地用力揉弄，直到强尼软绵绵地靠在自己身上。电影是看不成了，反正那部电影也没什么意思。“那你今天没有朋友了。”索尔笑道，“只有那些刀子嘴豆腐心的家人，还有一个想把你干得浪叫的情人。”

没有人的生活会和别人一模一样，但贪婪是人类的天性。强尼想要更多，索尔懂得这个道理，就像偶尔他也希望能把强尼操怀孕（神也有办不到的事情，他知道），然后两个人成为孩子的父亲。但无法成就最完美无缺的生活，不代表现状就是不美好的。

知足常乐，起码对于索尔来说，现状就是最棒的。

“去他妈的朋友。”强尼又羞又恼火，“——快把这件愚蠢的事情忘掉。”

周末的下午，雨天让人甘愿被困在屋子里不出去闲逛。衣服还滴着水、不会马上干掉，洗好的番茄在洗手池里面浮着像个球，窗帘也差不多要洗了。本来计划去逛博物馆的事情泡了汤，电影也只看了一半，但是他得到了两次和强尼在家里做爱的机会。索尔想，是强尼的体温让这一切遗憾看上去是如此完美。

“我爱蠢蛋。”他说。

【-END-】


End file.
